To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of 4G communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5G or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘Beyond 4G Network’ or a ‘Post LTE System’.
The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, the beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, an analog beam forming, large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems.
In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud Radio Access Networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like.
In the 5G system, Hybrid FSK and QAM Modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology have been developed.
A Filter Bank Multi Carrier (FBMC) system that transmits a signal strong to a time delay and having has a small sideband (i.e., sidelobe) through a filter. The FBMC system overlaps symbols having a shape in which different filter coefficients are multiplied and a signal, and transmits the signal and symbols through a filter process.
One of a method of synchronizing a time and a frequency is a method in which, when a transmitting end transmits an appointed signal sequence, a receiving end detects this through a correlation.
In a case of an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplex (OFDM) system, a sequence of which a correlation attribute is good is generated and the correlation attribute is used in synchronization.
However, in the FBMC system, subcarrier signals are individually processed according to each filter, a sequence passes through a filtering process, and therefore, a correlation attribute is removed. Thus, there is a problem in which data interference is generated in a sequence for synchronization due to an overlapping transmission. Accordingly, in order to overcome a limit of a method using a sequence, which is used in the existing OFDM system, a method of generating and using a sequence of which a correlation attribute is good to use in the FBMC is requested.